Must Be Doin' Something Right
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel and Zack are watching a movie, but Zack gets distracted and decides that he wants to do something much more fun. Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my buddy Mel. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing except for the OC, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my amazing buddy Mel. I hope you like it! :) The song used is "Must Be Doin' Something Right" by Billy Currington. The song belongs to him, not me. Reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy. :)**

**Must Be Doin' Something Right**

**A woman is a mystery.**

**A man just can't understand.**

**Sometimes all it takes to please her.**

**Is the touch of your hand.**

**And other times you gotta take it slow.**

**And hold her all night long.**

**Heaven knows there's so many ways.**

**A man can go wrong.**

Mel giggled. This movie was so sappy and corny, it was making her gag. But the funny thing was, she could relate to the main character. A woman who is so head-over-heels in love with her boyfriend that anything could be happening around her and she wouldn't notice. Mel knew exactly what that felt like.

"What are you laughing at?" Zack Ryder asked. He was sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV, the arm holding the remote dangling over the side. His other arm was thrown lazily over Mel where she lay practically on top of him, her head on his chest. "That part wasn't even funny."

"It's not that," Mel said, looking up at her boyfriend with happiness shining in her hazel gaze. "It's just that I can relate to her, that's all."

"No way. You're not nearly as airheaded as she is," Zack told her.

Mel smiled and whacked him lightly on the chest. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Zack murmured, tipping his head forward and resting his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, a flicker of a grin playing across his lips. "It's just fun to tease you."

Mel smiled again and moved her head forward ever so slightly, brushing her lips across his before pulling away. "And it's fun to tease you too," she smirked.

Zack's eyes flew open, and their deep blue depths glimmered with mischief. "Come here, you," he said, taking her face in his hands and pulling her up against him. He kissed her deeply, and he felt her melt in his arms.

**Must be doin' something right.**

**I just heard you sigh.**

**You leaned into my kiss,**

**And closed those deep blue 'need you' eyes.**

**Don't know what I did.**

**To earn a love like this, but baby, I,**

**Must be doin' something right.**

After what seemed like an eternity but was really only about five minutes, Mel pulled away.

"Hey," Zack whined. "What are you doing?"

"We're gonna miss the movie, Zack," Mel said, trying her hardest not to smile at the disgruntled expression on his face.

"Screw the movie," Zack said, hitting the power button on the remote and shutting the TV off, plunging them into darkness.

"Hey–"Mel began, but she was cut off when Zack's mouth landed upon hers again. A tiny part of her considered complaining, but she decided that the movie hadn't really been that good anyways.

**Anywhere you wanna go.**

**Baby, show me the way.**

**I'm open to suggestions.**

**Mmm, whatever you say.**

**Tonight's about giving you,**

**What you want, whatever it takes.**

**Girl, I hope I'm on the right road.**

**And judging by the smile on your face.**

A few minutes later they were on the bed. Mel kissed Zack hungrily for a few seconds before pulling away once again.

"What's up?" Zack whispered. She could barely see him in the darkness of the room, but she could make out his outline hovering over her.

"Nothing," Mel said. She yawned loudly and added, "I'm just really tired, that's all. My match tired me out."

"Oh shit, you're right baby, I forgot," Zack said, sounding slightly guilty. "I'm sorry. You just wanna go straight to sleep?"

Mel smiled at his concern. It gave her a warm feeling inside when he displayed how much he cared about her. "Nah," she murmured, pulling him down on top of her again.

"Screw the sleep."

**Must be doin' something right.**

**I just heard you sigh.**

**You leaned into my kiss,**

**And closed those deep blue 'need you' eyes.**

**Don't know what I did.**

**To earn a love like this, but baby, I,**

**Must be doin' something right.**

**END**


End file.
